1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a color filter film manufacturing method and a color filter film.
2. The Related Arts
Recently, with the progress of science and technology, the techniques of liquid crystal display have been continuously improved. Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) take an important position among the display devices, due to quality of image displaying, low power consumption, and environmental friendliness, but the color displayed cannot cover the complete range of color gamut. Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) based display techniques that have emerged recently but are getting mature also have simple structures, reduced thickness, fast response, and capable of displaying richer colors. Further, with the advent of quantum dots, quantum dot displays have also been emerging. Since quantum dots have very narrow wavelength ranges of emission light so that the color purity is extremely high and allows for fine tuning. Compared to the conventional display monitors, newly-developed display monitors could greatly increase brightness and vividness of image and at the same time, help reduce power consumption.
Quantum dots, also referred to as nanometer crystals, are nanometer particles formed of elements of II-VI group or III-V group. The particle size of the quantum dots is generally between 1-20 nm. Due to quantum confinement of electrons and holes, a continuous energy band structure is changed into a discrete energy level structure exhibiting molecular characteristics. Thus, quantum dots, when excited by blue-violet light, are converted into monochromic light having high purity, making it possible to control color by means of the diameter of the quantum dots, and, when applied to panel display techniques, can effectively improve color gamut of a panel, providing restoration of true colors.
Nowadays, the quantum dots have been widely used in panel displaying techniques to improve the color gamut of a displaying panel. One of the main trends is to mix quantum dots with a photoresist paste to make a novel color filter film. However, the quantum dots have a high price and the cost of applying the existing photolithographic techniques to the manufacture of quantum dot color filter film is extremely high because the utilization of the quantum dots is low and quantum dots losing the capability of light conversion resulting from being easily damaged by photo initiators. Thus, the one that is considered the most feasible technique of a quantum dot color filter film is ink-jet printing (IJP) techniques. However, the ink-jet printing is constrained for being hard to manufacturing high-resolution products. On the other hand, there is a strong demand for high resolution in the market of small- to medium-sized panels.
Thus it is desired to provide a color filter film manufacturing method of a color filter film to overcome the problem that the ink-jet printing is hard to achieve high resolution.